


The Endgame (Captain America)

by The_Magpie_1



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 19:30:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17855633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Magpie_1/pseuds/The_Magpie_1
Summary: There was no way of stopping 'the snap'. It was bound to happen. It must happen.





	The Endgame (Captain America)

The fight on Titan was fierce, however no one could stop Thanos from getting the time stone, which Doctor Strange gave up willingly. But maybe there was more to his plan then anyone knew.

However, none of this was apparent on Earth. The fight in Wakanda was brutal and pure chaos, the fight against the outriders was causing immense strain on Wakanda’s defences. Shuri could only do so much from the centre. The one guiding light was that Thor had just arrived and so evened out their numbers once again. 

Then came Thanos.

Wanda tried to destroy the mind stone, much to her dismay. But, she couldn’t risk allowing half the universe to die for the one that she loves. She tried to fend him off and she did, but Thanos had a a new party trick and he reversed time, just to the point before the stones power dispersed. And with that he killed Vision all in his mission to save the universe.

Thor was outraged, his blood boiled with vengeance to those he had lost and with that he took Jarnbjorn and hurled it at Thanos’ heart. The axe made it to its destination, right into his heart, with the added pressure of Thor pushing it further. 

‘I told you. You’d die for that.’ And he plunged the steel further, causing Thanos great pain. But the damage had already been done.

‘You… should’ve gone for the head’ and that smile could have caused the devil himself to freeze still with fear.  
With a wave of his hand, he was gone.

‘NO!’

But he was gone. Back to Titan, injured and near death. He stumbled back to the ruins of his old home that he left behind many eons ago. He knew where the others would be and he knew he was in no fit state to fight all of them. They almost got his gauntlet when he was almost at full power.

‘Soon there will be peace.’

-

Back on Earth, Steve was still fighting some of the outriders though their numbers had depleted dramatically. After a while of fighting soon they were rid of the outriders.

‘Come, lets get you all sorted out’ Steve helped with many of the injured and took them all back to the citadel. But then the effects started to come. One by one people started to turn to ash.

‘What’s happening?’ Bucky asked

And more and more started to fade away. Then Steve remembered you. You were still inside. In his panic he ran into the citadel and the centre, running up flights of stairs to his and your room. 

‘Y/N?!’ He shouted out into your room. 

You came out of the bathroom with a black eye and a bleeding nose which you were wiping away with a cloth. In his panic he ran and scooped you up in his arms, hugging you close. 

‘Steve! What’s wrong?’ you ask

Then from behind he heard Bucky ‘Steve?’ Then Bucky came forward but his legs were gone and he fell into a pile of ash.

‘oh god’ Steve turned away from you and to the pile of ash that was his best friend. Then the effects started to work on you. First your left hand started to feel numb and your fingers started to fade away.

‘Steve?!’ You panicked as you showed him your fading hand. He looked at you shocked. His eyes turning glossy. ‘Y/N!’ Your arm slowly faded, and Steve scooped you up in his arms and he let a few tears fall with yours. 

‘S-Steve! What’s happening?’ You cried as you slowly faded.

‘Baby! I promise I will get you back’ he kissed you deeply ‘I promise’ he gave another kiss ‘I promise’ He kissed you one last time, his eyes full of tears and he held you close for those last remaining seconds, before you faded into ash. The pressure of his hug was gone and all that was left was the ashes of the love of his life. 

He let the tears fall, and he saw left in the ashes was the necklace that he bought you for your first Christmas.

It was a silver pendent. Inside was a picture of you two at Christmas, under the mistletoe. Across was the message that broke him.

“My personal solider”

‘I’m sorry I couldn’t protect you… I won’t rest until I get you back’

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so much for reading.  
> If there is any ideas that you wish for me to do. Pop me a comment.


End file.
